


Until I Find You Again

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: "You'll always be mine, in the back of my mind... I'll look for you first in my next life." - A
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley
Series: Love in Every Universe [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Until I Find You Again

Astoria saw her across the street, bright red hair, a specific confidence in her stride. Cars honked aggressively as Astoria ran across the road, heart pounding frantically. Not out of fear of being hit, no, death had never bothered her much, but the idea that she could miss this moment. 

“Ginny!” Astoria called, begging the woman to turn around. “Ginny!” 

Astoria barreled into Ginny’s chest, and they went down together, Astoria digging semi-circles into Ginny’s arms. 

She breathed in shakily, not caring about the people still streaming around them. “I thought I would die before I found you,” Astoria sobbed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
